


Your Name on my Last Breath

by SKRena



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery, Seme L, Uke Light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKRena/pseuds/SKRena
Summary: Light Yagami is far from stupid. When he wakes up in a cell, it doesn't take him long to figure out that he's Kira. All the evidence points to him and deep down Light knows he'd be perfect for the role.Now there's just two problems, he's absolutely disgusted with Kira and he might be developing feelings for L.Rating is subject to change depending on how I feel in later chapters.





	1. Dawn of a New Light

Light Yagami is far from stupid. In fact, it was always one of the things people noticed about him, after his looks of course. He prided himself on being able to deduce things. That's why when he woke up in a cell, he knew that something was wrong and he would figure out exactly what that was.

His first instinct was to freak out, but he knew that would get him nowhere so he relaxed. Panic would only make him look worse than he already did. Light remembered asking L to lock him up in the cell after worrying that he might be Kira, but he couldn't remember why he had figured that was the correct course of action. It frustrated him to no end. This entire plan to be locked up made no logical sense to him.

"Light-kun, you're visibly more relaxed, but your face says you're anything but relaxed," L says to him over the speaker and then add, "If you don't stop, you're going to have wrinkles."

Light looks down at his feet and tries to relax his face a bit more. "Have there been any Kira deaths yet?" he asks through gritted teeth.

"No."

Light swore under his breath. It didn't look good for him. Why wasn't anyone dying? If he was really Kira, there was no way he'd put himself in this position without a plan. He'd just have to sit it out.

There's a long uncomfortable stretch of silence as Light tries to figure out what to do.

"What happens if there are no deaths at the end of my captivity?" Light finally asks. He knew that he shouldn't ask, but there was no way around it. Light needed to know the possible outcomes of this.

L smirks from his seat in front of the computer monitors. "Then you will remain there under the suspicion of being Kira," he replies simply and watches Light's every move. There will be no clue that he misses. Light is Kira. He's been sure of that since he met the young man, but he still has to prove it. L will see Kira's day on the execution table. "Also, you will be executed as soon as we find any physical evidence."

Light sucks in a sharp breath. He doesn't want to die, but if he is indeed Kira, it would be better for the world for him to meet his death. There was no room for Kira in the justice system. Japan's justice system was greatly flawed just like everywhere else, but even Light knew that Kira was not the answer to that. Justice would only come from those that valued life. Kira failed to value life.

* * *

 

Some time passes in the cell and Light begins to think that he might be going nuts. No human interaction for however long it has been is what will finally get him.

"L," Light says quietly.

"Yes?" is L's instant reply.

"Can you play music or something?" Light asks reluctantly. "I can't take this silence anymore. I feel like I'm going to be driven up a wall."

"What type of music does Kira like?"

Light grits his teeth. "I'm not Kira," he says and he knows it's more for himself than for L.

"Hypothetical question," L replies with a smirk. "What type of music do you think that Kira would listen to?"

Light stops for a moment. It's a completely silly question, but it's one they've never explored before. They're supposed to be investigating every aspect of Kira, which music taste is a part of Kira. "Instrumental," Light finally decides upon.

"Why do you think that?" L asks out of genuine curiosity. It wasn't the conclusion that he'd come to.

"Kira is smart. He plans out things so far in advance trying to stay ahead of us." Light swallows nervously. "Since he's managed not to get caught this long, I would imagine that Kira is the calm type. He's rational. Then, there's the fact that he's only been killing criminals (besides the FBI agents). Kira has a strong sense of his perverted justice. There is no room for doubt within himself. Therefore, I think he would be more likely to listen to calm and soothing music."

"Do you know what I think?" L asks as he nibbles on a sugar cube.

Light rolls his eyes. "You disagree."

"Completely," L says as he studies Light. "I think Kira is into something a little harsher sounding than that. Maybe something a little more heavy metal."

Of course he was basing Kira's tastes off Light's own. "Why do you think that?"

L pops another sugar cube in his mouth. "Kira has so many things planned out. His ability to try and stay one step ahead of me in uncanny. It's only natural that he'd like some sort of disruption to that." L leans in closer to the screen. "Additionally, I would wager to say that Kira has suppressed sexual urges that he might not even know about."

"Whoa, how did we get to that topic?" Light asks with a blush.

"We were talking about aspects of Kira's personality that we haven't touched on yet, which I believe that sexuality hasn't been previously discussed." L watches as Light shrugs his shoulders, but there is still tension in them. Now he's getting somewhere. "I think it's quite obvious that Kira doesn't have any form of sexual partner; it's quite possible that he's never had one. Statistically speaking, serial killers tend to have some sort of weird sexual kink to them that displays itself during their killings. I would say this isn't true of Kira, because I really don't feel like he gets off on killing criminals. No, he's too blinded by his God complex for that. More than likely it has to do with something that's forbidden from him; something he knows that he can't have."

"What's out of Kira's reach is the question then," Light replies.

"I already know what he wants but cannot have," L replies like he's bored.

"What's that?" Light asks curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough," L replies mysteriously and begins to play Light some heavy metal music over the intercom.

_The bastard is fucking with me._ Light grits his teeth and tries his best not to look like he's enjoying the music. He still couldn't believe L had managed to figure out why Light liked heavy metal music. Something so raw sounding just broke up his perfect image in just the right way.

Light leaned back and knocked his head against the wall gently as he stared up at the camera. It was going to be a long confinement. 


	2. Freedom Sort Of

The intercom buzzes to life and Light can't even bring himself to lift up his head. It's too much work and he's too drained from captivity to muster up the strength.

"Light, it's been two weeks and no new criminals have been killed. Why don't you confess to being Kira already?" L asks and Light feels a new emotion tear through his gut.

"I will not confess to being Kira," Light replies softly. "At this point though, I'm beginning to have doubts about my innocence." A small tear goes down the side of Light's face out of frustration. "I can't confess to being Kira if I'm not absolutely sure I am."

L frowns. There's no point in any of this. There have already been new kills by Kira, but he wasn't about to tell Light that. If Light really does think that he's Kira, does this mean that he doesn't know about killing people? No. Kira definitely was conscious of what he was doing when he killed people. Did Light have amnesia? There has been nothing that would have triggered it, but L did know that something changed about Light in this cell. He wasn't sure what it was, but he would uncover it.

Quickly, L spins away from the table and looks at the two standing next to him.

"Why are you doing this?" Aizawa asks quietly. "There have been more killings. Wouldn't it make more sense to release Light so that he can help us solve the case?"

L shakes his head. "No."

"Ryuzaki! At this point you just seem like you're doing this because you don't want to be wrong about Light being Kira." Aizawa crosses his arms and glares at L.

"I figured that you might think that."

"L, this is inhumane!" Matsuda interrupts. "Light has been in there for fifty days! Don't you think it's about time that you let him out?"

L grimaces and spins back to the monitors. He can't lose the will of his Task Force. Without them he is a one man show and this case is too big just for him to handle; he needs their abilities.

L presses down the button for Soichiro's cell. "Yagami-san. I will share my conclusion on this case. As Light-kun's father, I want you to be the first to hear it."

The cell unlocks as soon as L is finished speaking and Soichiro can hardly believe it as he stumbles out.

* * *

Light slips into the back of the car his dad is driving with a small suspicion nagging at the back of his mind. This doesn't feel right.

"I missed you so much, Light!" Misa cries from the seat next to him.

"What's going on, Dad?" Light asks as he tries his hardest to ignore Misa. "This must mean that L has made the decision on whether or not we are innocent."

Light's father frowns and stares straight ahead. "You two are being taken to your execution. L has found physical evidence that you two are the first and second Kira. An underground facility is where you will be laid to rest. As your father, I felt it was my duty to be the one to deliver you there."

Light feels his brain go numb in denial. There's no way that his father would try and kill them. It was too much.

"What sort of evidence did L find that declared us guilty?" Light asks as he begins to form the idea that this might be a ruse.

"You had detailed plans hidden in your room. They were in a hidden compartment in your desk that you had made. In your handwriting was detailed all of the killings yet to happen."

Light knows that is wrong. If he was Kira, there was no way that he would leave any evidence like that. He would have rigged it to destroy itself or he never would create evidence like that in the first place. Something was wrong.

"L would never let a case end like this. There are too many things unanswered. Those could have just been notes taken on the case that I didn't know I made if they are even real to begin with."

"L has already declared that if the killings don't stop with your death, then he will end his own life as payment." Soichiro pulled into an abandoned lot under a bridge.

"NO!" Light shouts and he doesn't even really know where it came from. "If you kill me, and it turns out I'm not Kira, then you must make sure that he doesn't kill himself or die. Dad, promise me. There will be no way to solve this case without L."

"You're fine with me killing you then?" Soichiro asks quietly.

"If this is what L believes is right, then I'm willing to do it, because I believe in L," Light declares.

Soichiro pulls out his gun and points it and his son. "Are you still sure?"

"Light, no!" Misa screams. She'd been screaming this entire time and crying, but Light had tried his best to ignore her annoying squeals.

"Do it," Light says and closes his eyes. Well, this is where it ends. He could hardly believe it. It all made too much sense that he was Kira. Everything from the type of person he was to the time that the killings started happening.

A loud band resided throughout the car and Light lets out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding.  _I'm not dead._ Light slowly opens his eyes and his dad is sitting in the front seat looking like he's been through a war. Misa is curled into a ball whimpering.

"What happened?" Light asks.

"Please forgive me, Light. This way the only way to convince L to end your confinement. I only did this because I truly believed that you're not Kira." Soichiro leans over the steering wheel and lets out a sigh of relief. "How was that, Ryuzaki?"

Light looks around in shock, but L is nowhere in sight so that means there are cameras in the vehicle.

"That was brilliant acting, Yagami-san," L's voice praises over the car's speakers. "If Amane was the second Kira, who can kill with just a person's face, then she would have definitely killed you to prevent Light's death. Also, Kira would have killed his own father to get away. It's possible that Light-kun knew it was an act, but I highly doubt that. So, as promised, both of their confinements will end."

Misa jumps for joy in her seat, but Light is a little less convinced. "What's the catch?" he asks.

"Amane will be put under surveillance, because there is still physical evidence from the tapes that points to her."

"What?" Misa screeches from beside Light. "You still suspect me?"

Soichiro turns around and looks at Misa. "Well, you get to return to your normal life and if you're not guilty, then you can just think of it as having police protection."

"Awesome!" Misa says. "Since I'm not the second Kira, I'll pretend I got some bodyguards!"

Light is about to say something when L interrupts him, "Light-kun, I will work it out so that you and I will be together 24 hours a day working to solve this case."

Excitement bubbles up in Light's chest, which surprises him greatly. L either was deeming him worth enough to work with or still suspects him, which Light could easily guess which one it is.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki!" Light says with pure joy. "Together, let's catch Kira and put an end to his reign."

"Yes, I'm pleased to be working with you too," L replies unfazed. 


	3. Chains

Light sucks in a breath as the cool metal of the handcuff tightens around his hand. Of course L would do something completely fucked up like this. His father should have known that Light would never be completely cleared. L made the deal sound actually good. Light should have known there was no way L would ever want to work with him outside watching him to make sure he wasn't Kira.

"Is this really necessary?" Light mumbles one last time in hopes that L might change his mind.

"I'm not doing this because I want to," L says and studies him with wide eyes.

Misa leans close to L and says, "Is this what you're into? Chaining guys to you?"

L looks at Misa and repeats, "I'm  **not** doing this because I want to."

"But Light belongs to me," Misa proclaims. "If you're always together, then when am I supposed to go on dates with Light?"

"The dates will naturally be with the three of us," L says and smiles as he watches Misa turn red with anger.

"So I'll have to kiss Light in front of you?"

"I didn't say you have to do anything, but I will be watching," L says cryptically. Misa starts screaming and L turns to light. "Light-kun, please shut Misa-san up."

Light sighs and resists the urge to bang his head hard on the nearest wall. "Misa, don't be so difficult about this whole thing. You were definitely the one who sent those videos, so you should really be thanking L that he's giving you his much freedom."

"That's mean. I'm your girlfriend, right? You should be defending me!"

Disgust pools into his stomach at the thought of Misa being his girlfriend. "Girlfriend?" Light asks. "All I know is that you say you fell in love with me at first sight and now you won't leave me alone."

Before Misa can self destruct, L steps in, "You fell in love with Light in Aoyama on May 22nd, correct?"

"Yes!" Misa says cheerfully, completely distracted now.

"Why did you go there that day and what were you wearing?" he questions and Light can practically see the cogs in L's mind turning. This wasn't good.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I just went there because I felt like it! Also, how should I remember what clothes I was wearing that day? I have way too many for that." Misa grabs Lights arm, which he quickly pulls away from her.

L leans in close and asks, "So you went to Aoyama and when you got home, you were in love with Light-kun and knew his name?"

"Yes!"

A smirk overcomes L's face as he leans in closer. "But you don't know how you learned his name."

"That's right!"

Light cringes inside and he begins to piece the entire thing together. He remembers going to Aoyama that day to find the second Kira. Since Misa was the second Kira, it would only make sense that she recognized him as the real Kira!  _That's why she's in love with me!_

As if on a cue, L asks, "Then... how would you feel if Light-kun was Kira?"

"If Light was Kira that would be awesome!" Misa practically shouts with joy. "I've always been grateful to Kira for punishing the man who killed my parents. If Light was Kira, I'd love him all the more, which I don't even know that's possible."

"This is Kira we are talking about," L says simply. "You're not afraid."

"No! Misa is pro-Kira!" Light cringes. How is this not sealing his fate? "I'd think of ways that I could help him."

L chuckles darkly, "You'd probably only get in his way. The evidence against you is just so concrete that it actually makes me question it." Finally, L leans back. "Anyways, your room is over there. I was even nice enough to connect it to Light's room."  _Bastard._ "Now, it's time to go to your room. Oh, Matsuda is also your manager now."

Before Misa can even protest, L shoves her into the room and shuts the door quickly behind her.

"Light-kun," he says as soon as the squealing comes to a stop. "Are you serious about Amane?" Light almost feels like he see genuine concern in the dark orbs, but he can never be sure.

"No..." he says quickly. "As I said, it's all one sided." He looks away from L in guilt.

"Then could you at least act like it? She's obviously involved with the second Kira and she loves you. It could be useful." L shrugs and pulls a piece of hard candy out of his pocket.

"You want me to use her feelings to try and get evidence out of her?" Light asks as rage begins to boil within him.  _How could he ask something so morally wrong of me? Does he care that little about me?_

"Yes, I think you're quite capable of it. This is one of the reasons I released the two of you."

A pang of sadness shoots through Light's heart and he doesn't know how to feel about it. Light realized certain things about himself over his time to think in confinement and one of them was how he was horribly attracted to L. There was just so many ways that L completed him mentally. Never before had he met someone on his level like L was.

"I'm sorry, but I can't pretend with Misa," Light finally says.

"Why not?"

"I... Uhh..." This couldn't be how his dad found out. "Can I talk to you in private a moment?"

L stares at him, unblinking, before finally dragging Light into their bedroom. "What is it that you could't say in front of everyone else?"

"I'm not interested in women," Light practically blurts out.

L stares at him awkwardly. For once, unsure how to respond to a piece of information. "Uhh... That's... perfectly fine. I fail to see how this effects your acting with Misa."

Light almost sees red with anger.  _How does he not get it?_ "I have someone I like already," Light manages to choke out. "I don't want to dishonor my feelings for him by pretending to be in a relationship with Misa. I have my own life to think about."

L studies Light for a moment before saying, "You're right, Light-kun. If you don't mind me asking, who is it that you have feelings for?" Light immediately feels himself turn a dark shade of red. "Oh, maybe I shouldn't have asked that. It's almost like I switched you off." L waves his hand in front of Light.

"I'm fine," Light mumbles. "I just, I don't want to talk about it." He quickly pushes past L and back into the main room.

* * *

 

"We should go to bed," L says to a sleep-deprived Light.

"Okay," Light says with a sigh and shuts the laptop that he had been working on. "How much should we try and sleep?" he says in attempt at a joke.

"Hopefully, you can get in at least seven hours," L replies as he leads them into the bedroom. "I'll probably only get two or three."

"You really need to get more sleep than you do," Light scolds the older man. "I don't understand how you function."

"I wonder some days myself," L says and he sits down on the bed. "Do you want to shower before or after sleeping?"

"Before, but how are we planning on showering since you have us handcuffed?" Light asks and hopes that the man doesn't say what he's afraid he will say.

"I will take the handcuff off you. You will take your shirt off and the handcuff will be replaced. Pretty simple." L pulls a hard candy out and pops it into his mouth.

"Okay. Do you want to unchain me so I can start getting ready to shower then?" l reaches forward to unlock the metal and his fingers briefly to brush the inside of Light's wrist. He barely manages to suppress a shiver. Once his hand is free, Light takes his shirt off and immediately, the metal is back around his wrist.

"Ready?" L asks him and motions to the bathroom.

"Oh, yeah," Light says and quickly heads for the bathroom. It isn't until L follows him into the bathroom does he begin to think about the fact that L hasn't removed his own handcuff. "Are you planning on watching me shower?" Light jokes.

"Of course," L replies like it isn't crazy at all.

"You're joking, right?" Light realizes with a sinking feeling. "No, of course not." Light shakes his head. How is this any different than when the security cameras were in his house? L had put them in every angle in the bathroom. Of course L wouldn't be past watching Light shower.

"I really didn't think you would be surprised by this situation." L watches Light begin to undo the button on his pants. Slowly, the pants fall the his ankles and what's left is Light standing in only a pair of tight boxers.

"At least enjoying your view?" Light tries to joke to break a little of the tension.

"Nothing new," L replies and looks away for a brief second. Before he looks back, Light slips off the remaining clothing and jumps into the shower.

l watches the entire thing from the corner of his eye. His eyes slowly rake over Light's body as he slips off his underwear. _Is everything about Light Yagami perfect? It's such a shame that he has to be Kira. He could have done anything with his looks and brain._

Light quickly cleans himself up and hops out of the shower. Once his shirt is snug against his body, the chains snap back into place without a word of exchange.

Quickly, they climb into bed and within minutes, Light is fast asleep.


	4. Restless Sleep

Light tosses over in his sleep and L's eyes study the movement carefully.  _Light-kun never slept so badly before. When he was under watch, he never moved in his sleep._

"Ah," Light says in his sleep and suddenly L's thoughts turn a little less innocent.

_That sound definitely sounds like it came from a porno. I wonder what he is dreaming about._

"Please," Lights voice comes out in a whiny tone.

_He almost has to be having a wet dream. Interesting. I wonder if I should wake him up?_ L slowly reaches over and places his hand on Light's shoulder. "Light-kun, you need to wake up." L says as he slightly shakes the other man.

Light quickly sits up with quite a start, sending the blankets flying and panting heavily.

"Is Light-kun okay?" L asks monotonely.

"Fine," Light says after a minute.

L reaches over and turns on the lamp suddenly. Light quickly scrambles and turns over while covering back up with blankets. It was too late though; L had already seen the tent in the younger man's pants.

"Light-kun, are you sure you're alright?" L asks with a smirk. He crawls under the blankets quickly and slides towards Light, much to the younger man's horror. "Is it because of this?" L's hand quickly snakes its way around Light's waist and grabs Light's erection.

"Ah," Light gasps in surprise.

"What was that?" L asks and begins to move his hand slowly.

"L, what're you doing?" Light manages to choke out but doesn't try and fight the assault at all.

"Helping you," L whispers in Light's ear before nibbling on it. Light lets out a long moan. "Oh, did you like that?" L moves his mouth from Light's ear to the soft skin of his neck. His other hand slips under Light's shirt and begins to twist the nipple. "Who would have thought that Light-kun would be so submissive?" L feels Light rock his hips slightly. Light suddenly arches his back as L increases his hand movements. L barely manages to hold back a moan as he feels Light's ass press up against his own hardness.

"Tell me, have you don't this before?" L asks.

"No," Light manages to choke out.

L smirks with satisfaction. "Do you like this?" L slowes his hand movement and carefully starts to rub the tip of Light's penis.

"Yes," Light replies quickly. He lets out a moan followed by a small whine. Light then rolls his hips and L lets out a moan.

"Is that what you're eager for?" L whispers darkly.

"Yes! Please!" Light rolls his hips again.

L withdraws his hands, which draws a disappointed whine from Light. Quickly, he releases his hand and snakes the chain through the head board before forcing it around Light's free hand.

"Lay on your stomach," L orders and almost instantly Light is on his stomach. "God, you're so eager and willing." L says and pulls down Lights pajamas and underwear. "You're such a slut for me. Is this what you want?" L frees his own erection and slowly rubs it along Light's perfect ass.

"Please," Light whines and suddenly L withdraws.

"Light you need to wake up," he hears L say and his eyes snap open immediately. L is staring at him with wide eyes about ten centimeters from his face. "Could you back off a little?" Light asks with a sigh.

"Sure," L says and moves back a little. "You are breathing heavily. Did you have a bad dream?"

"I'm fine," Light replies quickly.

"Or did you have a very good dream?" L smirks and he sees a small blush creep up on Light. Interesting. "That must have been right on the mark. So, who was Light having a dirty dream about?"

"I wasn't having a dirty dream," Light replies simply and he can feel his erection start to fade.

"Why are you so defensive about it? Physical attraction towards people is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Stop."

L tilts his head slightly. "You already told me that you are gay. What's wrong with telling me who you were having fantasies about?"

"Why do you feel it's important to know?" Light glares at L.

"It could be influential to the Kira case."

_Kira. Kira. Kira. That's all I am to L. No matter what happens, he will probably always think I'm Kira._

"I thought you already knew what Kira's sexual kink would be." Light rolls his eyes.

L shrugs. "It's about a 75% probability that Kira either hates me or loves me. Based on the assumption that you're Kira, it would be the one where you are in love with me."

Light snorts in an attempt to dismiss L's words. "You're coming off as a bit self centered, aren't you?"

L smirks deviously. "That might be the case if I hadn't heard you moan my name in my sleep."

_Fuck._ Light's face turns a scandalous shade of red and he wants nothing more than to crawl in a hole and die. "Really?"

"No, but your face right now confirms what I suspected; the dream was about me." L looks completely unfazed by the entire thing. "Listen, if being chained together is going to be too hard on you because of your feelings for me, you need to tell me now so that we can think of a solution."

In an instant, Light saw red. How dare L imply that he would let this get in the way of his professionalism. Without hesitating, Light swings and his fist connects with L's jaw, which sends the older man flying backwards. L manages to whip his foot out and hits Light in the face before landing on the floor.

Light tastes a hint of copper in his mouth, which instantly serves to deepen his pissed off state. "Bastard!" Light yells and lunges at L. He pins the older man below him and tries his hardest to get another blow in, but is unsuccessful.

"Light-kun, stop," L says and defends himself from the onslaught. "Someone will get hurt if you continue with this." When Light doesn't listen, L quickly reverses the situation and pins Light below him. Swiftly, he grabs Light's wrists and holds them above his head. "Done fighting me?"

L's question is followed by Light smashing his forehead into L's chin. For a couple of seconds, everything is calm as they stare into each other's eyes in rage. It quickly ends as a couple drops of blood begin to spill from L's mouth.

Quilt pools into the pit of Light's stomach. Light's eyes go wide and he quickly spews tout, "L, are you okay?"

L brings his hand up and wipes his chin before quickly twisting Light's wrist until it made a terrible noise. Pain resonates through Light's wrist and all he can see is white. A scream that he hardly recognizes rips through the room and then everything is black.


	5. Helping Hand

Passing out from the pain probably had to be one of the most embarrassing moments of Light's life. Not only had he shown weakness, he had lost in the fight. L had overpowered him easily!

When Light finally wakes up, he finds himself in a bed next to a sleeping L. Light lifts his left hand to take a good look at it. After he passed out, L must have gotten someone to come put a cast on it.

_I can't believe that he broke my wrist! How does he expect me to get any work done like this? Well, at least he didn't break my primary hand, although it wouldn't have matter much. Who would have thought that L could have such violent tendencies? I honestly never would have guessed that he can get that out of control of his emotions._

Light glances down at the older man and a small smile graces his lips. _He looks so peaceful while sleeping._ Slowly, he reaches out and strokes L's hair. It's a lot softer than he's expecting. It feels silky to the touch. L makes a small noise and leans into Light's touch. It's almost peaceful.

"I never would have expected you to be the type of pervert that strokes people's hair while they sleep. ," L mumbles tiredly. Light quickly withdraws his hand and his face is almost as red as a tomato. "I didn't say I wasn't enjoying it." Light slowly moves his hand back to stroking L's head. "My mother used to do this when I couldn't sleep. Since I was removed from her care, I haven't been able to sleep."

Warmth blossomed in Light's chest. _L is sharing personal information with me. Is he opening up or is this a trick?_

"How old were you when they you were taken away?" Light asks quietly.

"I was ten and she was dying of cancer." L sighs. "I've never been close to anyone after that besides the necessary people."

"You mean you don't have any friends," Light says sadly.

"No. I have a friend." L's eyes open briefly to look at Light. "He unfortunately just happens to be a serial killer."

The words were almost sweet. They make Light almost forget about everything, but L talking about feelings just makes Light want to confide in him. "L, I'm scared," Light says after a minute.

_I have to tell him. There's no way around it. Too many things are adding up in my head. There's no way that L won't figure them out eventually. If I really am Kira, I need to be locked away before whatever plan I hatched can come to fruition._

"Why?" L mumbles with slightly more interest than before.

"I'm afraid I'm Kira." It felt good for him to finally admit his fears. There were too many holes in his memory for him to just ignore. Some days it felt like he hardly remembered the past ten months, which matches up almost perfectly with who L believes is the first Kira victim. "I try to think back to certain event and sometimes I know what happened, but other times there's a black hole in my memory. I can't remember what I was doing or why I was there."

"Are there specific instances that you can pin point?" L asks and opens his eyes once more to look at the other man.

"I had a conversation with a young lady. I don't remember her name but she had long black hair." Light swallows as a quilty feeling sinks into his stomach. "I met her at Police Headquarts while bringing my dad clothes. We went for a walk and got into a deep conversation about something I don't even remember. Last thing I remember, she's walking away from me telling me that she has something to do."

"Do you think you killed her?" L asks after a moment.

"I'm afraid that I did or I at least caused her death." Light continues to stroke L's hair. "Misa came over to my house sometime and I can't remember any of our conversation." He sighs. "I think you should lock me up. There's no way that I'm not Kira." At this point, tears began to stream down his face. He hated it. _How can I let myself be so weak?_

L continues to watch the display. _Is Light Yagami being genuine for the first time since I've met him? I'm inclined to distrust everything he says but this seems so real. He looks terrified._

For the first time, L moves without thinking. His lips crash into Light's and the crying stops immediately. The kiss last barely five seconds before L is pulling away.

"Why?" Light asks as soon as his mouth is freed. 

"I wanted you to stop crying," L replies simply. "Light-kun, you have no use to me in a jail cell right now. As much as I want to continue this case, don't tell anyone what you just told me. The killings have continued but it's obvious you're not the one doing them. That means you have to help me find the person you set up to continue your plan."

Light wipes away the tears from his face. "What will happen once we catch the new Kira?"

"I suppose if I'm alive at that point, I will have to either execute you or turn you in to the government." L's eyes darken at the thought.

"Whatever happens, I trust you with my life." Light closes his eyes.

"Funny you say that when you're the one that's most likely to kill me." L smiles very briefly. "You know, the Task Force is going to be anxious with us being gone so long."

"They'll live," Light replies and pushes L so that he's laying down. "Try and get some more sleep." He starts to gently stroke L's hair again.

"I'll try to sleep, but there's no promises," L mumbles as he closes his eyes.

Light just smiles softly and continues to stroke the other man's head. Within minutes, L is asleep on Light's lap. Slowly, he grabs his phone from the night stand and shoots Watari a quick text. The older gentleman enters the room shortly afterwards and almost faints from the shock of seeing L curled up on Light's lap sleeping peacefully.

"My, I must say that I am impressed," he whispers as he hands over Light's laptop. "I've never seen him sleep on someone like that. Well, actually, I've never seen him sleep with someone else or this peacefully."

"Does he normally not sleep this well?" Light asks as he attempts to use his computer with only one hand. Thank god for the fact that he was ambidextrous.

"No, he normally has nightmares that keep him from sleeping," Watari explains. "I brought some sweets for when he wakes up, I guess." He sets the candy down on the small table in the room. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you," Light replies and the door shuts softly. 

_Even if I do turn out to be Kira, I will do everything in my power to make sure that L lives and I don't. Whatever this plan I set out is, I will stop it from taking place. With most of November till now being incredibly blurry part of my memory, I don't understand how I could have fallen as hard as I have. Sure, I was upset with how the current justice system punishes criminals, but Kira kills criminals of all levels; there's nothing that will ever make that okay. I just don't understand what could have made me stray that far from the path I was on._

Light groans internally and begins typing out the event from the past year. He tries his best to remember what he did during that time.

_Lets see... I remember being followed. That FBI Agent was following me. Then a week later, twelve FBI Agents are dead. Maybe I should start looking at their profiles._

Light opens up the files containing the agent's profiles. He briefly skims their data and pictures. It isn't until he gets to one name that something dings in his head.

_Rays Penber. That was the agent that was shadowing me! How do I know that though? I don't remember someone telling me. Wait, wasn't he on the bus that day? I was involved in the bus hijacking where the criminal died when he got off the bus. There's no way his death was a pure coincidence, but how could it have happened?_

Realization dawned in Light's brilliant mind as he figured out what L couldn't even.

_Kira can kill in other ways than a heart attack!_

Excitement swells in Light's stomach for a brief second before he remembers that means his kill count just went up. He glances over at L, who is fast asleep.

_This information could greatly accelerate the case, but how would we be able to explain it? If L wasn't able to figure it out by now, how could I reasonably explain it to the Task Force without them knowing I am Kira? L wants me to stay out of jail until I can help him solve this case._

Light closes out of the FBI Agents files and opens up the data on heart attack deaths in Japan within the last couple of months.

_Lets see... If I'm Kira, then that probably means that I continued to kill in Japan the most. Also, if I set this up to try and make me look innocent and probably to kill L, the new Kira is more than likely not too far from us._

Light stops and he comes up on three deaths; all of them are influential business men.

_Odd. There's no way that these deaths are a coincidence. Lets see who exactly benefitted from these deaths._

Light began to check the stocks and financial information for all companies that would have been directly effected by these deaths. It takes a couple of hours, but Light is floored when he finally gets all of the data together.

_How could someone be this sloppy? Obviously, Yotsuba benefits about four times more than any of the other companies. Were they just being stupid or was someone trying to very sloppily frame them? No. That's not it. I need to find out if there has been more deaths than these._

Light begins to compile data on all deaths of influential business men within the ten months that he didn't have his memory right.

_First, I need to figure out if I was killing any business men during the beginning of Kira. That'll tell me if we are just discovering something or if we have been missing something. Now that I know Kira can kill in any way, that'll make it easier to track their movements._

Once all of the files are loaded, Light begins to go through the list. Almost immediately, he finds quite a few deaths that are most definitely Yotsuba.

_These deaths start two weeks after my confinement. That's about right. The criminals were a coverup to divert the attention. If we have any chance of catching them before the death total adds up, then we are going to have to move quickly. I wonder what L would think to do right now. I bet he would have a plan._

Light's eyes move to the sleeping form next to him. L's breathing is steady as he sleeps; no sign of nightmares. A loud buzz snaps Light's attention away from the slumbering detective. It's a text from his father.

Dad: Are you and L still asleep?

Light: I'm awake right now. L is asleep.

Dad: I thought you should know that Misa is out here having a meltdown from "lack of Light".

Light groans. _Why couldn't L just quit messing around with Misa and lock her up? She's obviously guilty and there's even physical evidence against her. Wait, of course. He's using her to try and get me to slip up. Although I guess that's pointless now that I pretty much confessed my guilt to him. I wonder if that means that we can just ditch her now._

Light makes out a report detailing all the deaths caused by the Yotsuba group that he can find. He might as well have it all neat for L to read when he wakes the older man up. By the time he's done, a couple hours have passed. Light sighs and looks down at his phone. There's a couple text messages on it. He must have spaced them off while he was busy working.

Dad: Matsuda took Misa to her photo shoot.

Misa: Light, when are you going to come out of your room? I miss you. I want to go on a date after my photo shoot.

Misa: It'll be an amazing date. We can go somewhere with a lot of sweets to distract L from us.

Light groans as he reads the messages.

"L, you might as well wake up now," Light says softly and moves his hand to poke the sleeping detective.

L makes a small noise before opening his dark eyes to look at Light.

"How long did I sleep?" he asks Light as he yawns.

"Almost three hours," Light replies. "We need to talk though. While you were asleep, I discovered more Kira victims."

"Proceed," L replies as he stretches out his muscles.

"I remembered that I was part of a bus hijacking. The man had been a criminal on the run. Well, that happened during the time that I was being followed." Light swallows nervously. "It ended with the criminal being hit by a car and dying instantly."

"Kira can kill in more ways than just a heart attack then."

"Precisely," Light replies. "Which means that we should start compiling a list of deaths by Kira that weren't heart attack related."

"Light-kun," L says to get the younger man's attention from the computer screen.

"Yes?" Light replies as he turns away from the computer screen.

"There's something I want you to know," L says as he chews on his thumb. "Since you are Kira, I will never be able to return your feelings, but I do wish to tell you that they are mutual."

Light feels a dozen emotions wash through him at once. The most prominent one: regret.

_If I had never become Kira, I could be good chunk into college. Within a couple of years, I would be working for the NPA. That's everything I wanted, but I had to throw it away for some reason. I'm sure that I would have eventually met L, although I doubt it would be in person. I wonder if I would have caught these feelings in that life._

"Thank you," Light says quietly. "Those are more nice words than I deserve."

"I trust that this won't get in the way of our professional relationship," L replies as he finally gets out of bed.

"I think I've already proven I don't let anything get in the way of my work," Light says darkly.

L looks almost shocked. "I'd feel ashamed if I laughed at that. That was a really dark joke though. I never knew you had that sort of humor in you. I guess everyone gets surprised at some point."

"Sorry," Light says and blushes.

"You're cute when you blush, Light-kun." L grabs a whole handful of candy from the table and shoves it in his mouth. "Before confinement, you were always so stiff and you hardly ever showed emotion. Now, you do it all the time. Well, at least when you're around me."

"You make me a lot more emotional than other people do," Light says. "You're brilliant. No one has ever even come close to you. You're the only one that can match me intellectually. It just brings out something inside of me."

This time, it's L's turn to blush. "I've never had someone confess their love to me before."

Light's eyebrows furrow. "I didn't tell you that I love you."

"You didn't have to," L replies. "Anyways, are you ready to get back to work? They might start to suspect something if we stay in here any longer."

"Yeah, let's go," Light says as he closes his laptop and rolls out of bed. "I don't know about you, but I think I'm due for something to eat."

"Food sounds like a good idea."

"Want to go somewhere and get some?" Light asks hopefully.

"I've already skipped too much research time to sleep. Time is important right now."

"You're right," Light says and sighs.

L opens the door and they head towards the elevator. Once they reach the elevator, L summons it. 

"If this building wasn't so big, it wouldn't take so long for the elevator to get here," Light teases as they get in.

"I thought that I would have a bigger team at this point when I designed it," L says bitterly. "I didn't foresee Kira scaring off all my detectives."

"Do you really want detectives that weren't willing to stand for what they believe in?" Light asks.

"There was nothing wrong with what they did. They were only looking out for themselves. It's incredibly selfish to expect them to fight for something they don't necessarily believe in."

The elevator dings, signaling that they were on the correct floor.

"There you two are," Soichiro says as they arrive. "I'm glad that you managed to get some sleep."

"Thank you," L says.

"I'm going to go get some food now," Light tells his dad. "Do you want anything?"

"I'm good. I ate before arriving. Thank you."

"Did I agree to go out to eat with you?" L asks. 

"Do you want to know what else I figured out while you were asleep?" Light asks simply.

"Alright, let's go," L replies and leads the way.


End file.
